PTL 1 discloses a technique in which a terminal control server controls functions of a mobile terminal in accordance with an instruction from an instruction terminal.
PTL 2 discloses a technique in which the provision of services by a service providing terminal, which can be used in a femtocell, is permitted when a mobile station camps on the femtocell, and is restricted when the mobile station does not camp on the femtocell.
PTL 3 discloses a technique in which a mobile terminal determines a movement from a cell managed by a public radio base station to a cell managed by a private base station (for example, in an office or a house) that restricts the use of the mobile terminal to a specific user, by use of an IMSI included in an RFID tag.
PTL 4 discloses a technique in which validation/invalidation of services to a user equipment in a communication network is controlled through a device management object.